In Love With An Untamed Man
by LucifieRavena
Summary: Set in the first X-Men movie, Ellie Grey figures out what it means to love again after meeting a new man who enters her life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Another dream…just another dream that she hoped would stop disrupting her sleep once again for Ellie Grey. The same dream that kept waking her in a screeching scream. Both her younger sister and the professor tried to relieve her out of these haunting nightmares, but both sadly failed.<p>

That night, that won't escape her mind. It hurts her to keep seeing it…replaying in her head as she sleeps. The night when she had accidentally had killed her husband, Caden Grey.

That night, she went to train in the Danger Room as a usual thing to do, but then she lost control.

Caden went to see if his wife was doing fine, but was checking on her at the wrong time. As the simulation had ended, Caden walked right into the Danger Room. Ellie was standing there in the center in the room as her hair levitated in the air around her. "Ells you okay?" Caden silently asked her. She didn't move or respond either way.

"Ells? Honey, are you okay?" Caden got closer to his wife getting more worried.

She then turned very slowly towards him floating in the air only three feet high. What he saw scared him. Her eyes clear as white and her face emotionless. He felt pain surging through his left arm as she surely smirked. With a quick glance he yelled as his arm was turning into a putrefy dust particles. "Ellie, Hun, snap out of it! Ellie wake up!"

"Caden." was whispered from her mouth as she continued to smile.

He continued to scream as Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Professor all came into the room.

"Caden! Ellie!" was chorused through the room.

By the time they all settled on what happening, Caden yelled as he exploded into dust particles, leaving only his silver wedding ring falling to the metal floor with a clink.

"Ellie, you need to gain control. Don't let it take over you!" the professor yelled out loud as Ororo and Jean started spilling tears. Ellie's eyes went back to their normal color as she suddenly fainted falling from her levitating stage to being caught by Scott. Both women rushed to her aid as professor blinked away his tears. "Scott? Take her to the hospital wing." Scott nodded as Ororo followed soundlessly behind. Jean wiped her tears as she picked up her brother-in-law's wedding ring. "How could this have happen professor?"

"I don't know Jean. It seems Averna is awake and alert of trying to control your sister." she paused from looking at the shiny coated ash ring, to looking at the professor. "Averna?" "I wish it was simple to say Jean, but Ellie is in grave danger if magneto learns that she is awake now." Jean looks away thinking and absorbing all the information. "You need to look after her Jean. She won't remember, but she will need to know and it won't be pretty." he said gravely.

"Of course, Professor." Jean went out of the room with the professor following behind. Thinking of what she had seen a whisper appeared in her head. "_Please take care of her for me Jean. It was not her fault_." Jean unconsciously nodded knowing that the professor heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the prologue, chapters will be up and running soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later (present)<strong>

"Ellie, why did you kill me Ellie? WHY?" a voice whispered then screamed at me after seeing that dream once again. I screamed loudly as my body shot up the bed in sweat, tears, and gasps of breath. "Ellie?" was the voice I always hoped for not to come; now fading away in the night. Jean ran into the room and went up to the shake me. "Just another nightmare is all Jean…nothing to worry about?" my voice came with a quiver and told my younger sister. "_All X-Men report to the meeting room right away!_" The Professor's words echoed through our minds. I quickly changed into a pair of hip hugger jeans and a fitting white wife beater, letting my hair bounce in loose curls against my bare shoulders to my mid back. Both of us raced down the halls of the school and entered Charles meeting room.

As we both entered the room, Jean headed straight to her husband Scott. I made my way to stand by Ororo.

"It seems that Magneto had sent Sabertooth to attack a man and a young girl in Canada."

"Why would he do that?" Jean asked. "I don't know." Professor answered her.

"Storm, Scott. I want you both to go on the Blackbird and head to these coordinates-" the Professor continued but my own mind soon drifted off.

"Ellie, Ellie…Ells you okay?" my head snapped up to look at both Charles and Jean. "I'm fine. I'm going to go down to the infirmary room and set up in case the children get a little ruff today." I quickly said with a small smile as I head out of the room. My body went straight for the hidden elevator and pushed the basement button.

"_God I thought I got rid of those stupid nightmares_." My mind thought to its self. I walked right into the infirmary room when the X-doors slid open. Quickly slipped my doctors coat on and slid my extra Vans Classic Slip on Checkerboard white and charcoal color shoes. I briskly grabbed my hair and put in a sloppy ponytail, letting my bangs fall against both sides of my cheeks. I sat there in a soft cushion computer roller chair typing some updates onto the main computer in the room as I moved all the tools around with my Telekinetic powers. Thinking over things I thought of myself and my younger sister. Jean had the beautiful red shiny hair, green emerald eyes, about 5'6", and a beautiful body. While I had dark brown hair, wavy yet developed some curls, healthy hair; dark chocolate brown eyes, same 5'6" height, and I guess the same body structure. The only thing that I have better than Jean is bigger breasts. Jean has 36 b-cups while I gotten 36 c-cups.

Around two pm that day, after clean four wounds, one broken wrist, and 6 minor cuts later, Storm and Cyclops rushed in with a built man. I was over by the computer playing an innocent game of Solitaire. "He needs medical tension right away Ellie." Storm said as I swiftly put my coat back on that I had taken off a while ago and my reading glasses.

Storm and Cyclops soon both left as I made my way to the other side of the room were the man was. As I was walking the lights around turn low and off. I gathered some equipment on my way as I noticed some blood smeared on his clothes and face. I slowly made my way up to him as he laid there and the lights came to a stop on top of us growing brighter. A small table came up from the floor as I placed my small metal plate with the equipment. I looked at the man as he slept on the metal table, memorizing him as I waltzed around him to his left side. "_Not bad looking_." I instantly thought. I used my telekinesis to wet some clean cloths and clean the blood stains all over. Also gathering him up a little to take him bloody jacket, sweater, and shirt off leaving him skin chest bared. My right hand unconsciously slid along his warm ruff yet smoothed arm down to his hands. I grabbed his hand in mine slowly picking it up as my slim fingers touched in between his knuckles along the faded red small lines. Quickly closing my eyes and turning away "_Been to long since I've been with a man_.", I used my powers to remove his belt, pants, boots, and socks. He was bare naked, though I was tempted to look, I didn't.

In a hurry, I slid sweat pants onto him. I took a quick glance to see him covered and still in the air. Placing him back onto the metal bed, I sat the white sheet back onto him. When I noticed no more blood, I moved the dirty ratty clothes to the trash bin for contaminated things and moved his clothes with less damage to a table by the computer to give to him when he awakes. My eyes move across his body during the whole time checking vitals and other things. His rippling muscles. I immediately shook my head trying to get him out of my mind. I looked up to the table on his right side and focused. With a wave of a hand, an IV tube, a needle case, and an empty blood tube drifted to my now open right hand. I held the capsule and the IV tube in my left hand while twisting the needle case in the IV tube. As I quickly removed the needle case revealing a shiny thin needle hooked up. Tossing the empty case to the small table, I proceeded to poke him with the needle to get some blood sample from him until when the needle nearly went through his skin he awoke violently. The needle broke off as my right hand clasped the tube and capsule. The man quickly swerved up and jumped over to behind me. He grabbed my throat and held me closely to him. I would have been blushing by the closeness if it wasn't for him choking me. His breathing going down my neck as I deeply tried to grasp some breathe and break his choking hold on me.

Not seeing him glance and look at my body he quickly let me go, dropping me to the floor and ran out of the room. The X-doors opened and closed leaving him in a metal bright hallway.

I coughed and took deep breaths trying to get my lungs back to normal. That's when Jean walked into the room through a different pair of X-doors on the other side of the room. "Ellie, what happened? Are you okay?" Jean asked with a lot of concern as I finally gained my regular breathing. "He got away…he woke up." I tried to say. Then, the same X-doors that Jean came through, suddenly opened with bell sounds to reveal a young women around the age of twenty-three. "What happened?" she asked with a deep Brazilian accent. Her dirty blonde hair reaching to her elbows glistened with her black streaks and roots. She had black coal eyes along with her golden chestnut skin.

"Everything is okay Alls…the new patient awoke and freaked is all." I replied to the wild woman in figure hugging skirt at the hip, made of stretchy glossy Lycra fabric, seam with wide black chiffon godets combined with a gold and black hip scarf over skirt. The sleeveless black top hugged her perfectly, showing her golden chestnut belly. Her bare arms had arm cuffs gold. Last she had gold foot slave bracelet apparel on both feet. She nodded her head to me and Jean.

I didn't see how long we stayed in the room till Allas looked around and nodded.

"The Professor asked me to get you both to his meeting room upstairs." Allas told us in her Brazilian accent.

We both nodded and got off the floor. We followed the wild Brazilian through the halls into the elevator. We all soon reached the main floor while I took off my doctor's lab coat and took my hair down from its high ponytail, shaking my head for my hair, letting it loose.

"Very sexy there Ells." Allas told her longtime friend.

I chuckled as I sat my coat on a side table near a door Jean entered. "This is Dr. Jean Grey, Allas Dailon also known as Morphae, and I assume you already met Dr. Ellie Grey, in the hospital wing earlier." The Professor said as Jean walked to stand behind the Professor. Allas took a stand next to Ororo while I made my way around the man smiling at him a little as I made my way to the right side of the Professor. "Girls this is Logan." we all nodded to him. Logan turned a little towards the Professor looking at both him and me. "You're in my school for the gifted." he paused for a short time. "For mutants." he looked at Logan to see if he was paying attention. "You'll be safe here from Magneto." Xavier's England accent showed slightly as he spoke.

"What's a Magneto?" Logan replied hinting sarcasm.

The Professor ignored it and answered sternly. "A very powerful mutant, who believes that war, is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity." He paused as Logan quickly looked away and back at him. "I've been following his activities for some time. The man that attacked you was an associate of his who is called Sabertooth." The Professor stopped as Logan turned again and looked back at him with a smirk and his left eyebrow rose. "Sabertooth?" he said in a joking tone. The Professor nodded his head as Logan turned his head to look a Storm. "Storm." he said pointing a finger at her as she just stood there staring at him. He kept pointing at her as then pointed his finger up like a gun and made a clicking noise from his mouth. He turned his head back to me and the Professor. He smirked. "And what do they call you? Wheels?" he said while snickering looking at Storm and Allas.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." he said as he turned to get out but Scott got in his way. "Cyclops right?" he asked but as quickly he did ask, he grabbed Scott by his jacket and waved him a little closer to him.

"Wanna' get out of my way?"

Scott looked down then leaned towards the right looking at the Professor. "_Please don't get mad Scott. Please don't get mad_." my mind kept saying as the Professor spoke. "Logan. It's almost been fifteen years hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place." the Professor said. I looked at the Professor as Logan let Scott go. "With no memory of whom or what you are." Logan turned to the Professor with a grimed look.

"Shut up." he said.

"Give me a chance." Charles told him.

"I may be able to help you find some answers." Charles continued.

"What do you know?" Logan whispered.

"_You're not the only one with gifts_."

"_Where are you going?_"

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Over here_."

"_He's there_."

Logan then started to smirk a little, as the Professor's face stayed the same. "What is this place?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like. Rate or review wether you want or not. More chapters later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Anonymity is the mutant's first chance against the world's hostility. To the public, we are merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm, Allas, Jean, and Ellie; were some of my first students. I protected them, taught them to control their powers. And in time, teach others to do the same. The Students are mostly runaways, frightened, alone. Some gifted so extreme that it can danger themselves and those around them. Like your friend Rouge. Incapable of physical human contact, probably, for the rest of her life. Yet here she is with others, her own age; learning, being accepted, and not feared." Charles telling Logan as Scott, Storm, and Allas left to teach their today's classes. Jean and I left for the infirmary room setting up.<p>

I left Jean to clean up some stuff as I headed to teach my Health classes. I went by the now empty Xavier's meeting room to grab my white doctor's coat. After putting it on and pulling my hair out of the coat to shake it and letting it more loose. I came across Allas's class of Psychology.

"Psychology is an academic and applied discipline involving the systematic, and often scientific, study of human mental functions and behaviors. Occasionally, in addition or opposition to employing the scientific method, it also relies on symbolic interpretation and critical analysis, although it often does so less prominently than other social sciences such as sociology. Psychologists study such phenomena as perception, cognition, emotion, personality, behavior and interpersonal relationships. Some, especially depth psychologist, also study the unconscious mind. Psychological knowledge is applied to various spheres of human activity, including issues related to everyday life—such as family, education and employment—and to the treatment of mental health problems. Psychologists attempt to understand the role of mental functions in individual and social behavior, while also exploring the underlying physiological and neurological processes. Psychology includes many sub-fields of study and applications concerned with such areas as human development, sports, health, industry, media and law. Psychology incorporates research from the natural sciences, social sciences and humanities. A professional theorist or practitioner of psychology is called a psychologist. Such as myself class." she told her students with her deep Brazilian accent. With a smile she said the same thing I tell my new and old students.

"Welcome to Mutant High!"

I continued to walk till I reached my class room to see about 15 students from the age of sixteen to eighteen, along with the Professor, and Logan. I nodded to them as the students looked at me.

"Good Morning Dr. Grey." was chorused. I laughed and smiled at them while walking to my desk by the chalk board. "Good morning, and call me Dr. Ellie…Dr. Grey is my father, and do I look that old?" the class laughed with a couple boys whistling as Charles smiled. I tried to not look at Logan as I levitated a chalk with my mind power and wrote on the board "Dr. Ellie and Dr. Jean" as I sat on the wooded desk.

"Both me and my sister Dr. Jean Grey will be your health teachers this year to come. Now, health is generally defined as being "a state of complete physical, mental, and social well-being and not merely the absence of disease or infirmity" according to the World Health Organization…well also called WHO." I smiled with humor I continued. "Overall health is achieved through the Health Triangle. Achieving health and remaining healthy is an ongoing process. Effective strategies for staying healthy and improving one's health include the following elements: Social Activity, Hygiene, and Stress management. Health science is the branch of science focused on health, and it includes many sub disciplines. There are two approaches to health science: the study and research of the human body and health-related issues to understand how humans and animals function, and the application of that knowledge to improve health and to prevent and cure diseases. Health research builds primarily on the basic sciences of biology, chemistry, and physics as well as a variety of multidisciplinary fields for example medical sociology. Some of the other primarily research-oriented fields that make exceptionally significant contributions to health science are biochemistry, epidemiology, and genetics. The LaLonde report suggests that there are four general determinants of health including human biology, environment, lifestyle, and healthcare services. Thus, health is maintained and improved not only through the advancement and application of health science, but also through the efforts and intelligent lifestyle choices of the individual and society." I looked over to the Professor.

"_Jean is coming, I need you_." he said in my mind.

Nodding I smiled to the class. "Now after the brief summary I welcome you all to Health Science. I promise I will not make it to boring for you all. I promise this class will be very interesting, though as I say to everyone on first day as usual…Welcome to Mutant High." I said to them as Jean entered the room. "Class this is Dr. Jean Grey your other teacher a.k.a the serious one. I'm leaving you to her hands. I'll see you tomorrow." I told them as I walked passed Jean smiling and laughing with the class when she started to talk to the students. Charles and Logan were already outside. "Mr. Logan, please follow me." I said to him while walking away. For some odd reason I was attracted the man. I could hear Charles wheeling away as Logan's feet was getting louder behind me.

We soon arrived in the infirmary room as I got things ready. I brought him to a body scanner as I address him to take his shirt off that I assumed he found near the Simulation room. He did so and laid himself on the table hooked up to the scanner. I checked his vitals and started to take off the cords. I swiftly put my hair in a high ponytail, letting my loose bangs surround my face. As I was finally taking the cords off of his chest and side, he turned his head towards me.

"I'm sorry." he said.

I looked at him in surprise and pausde my movements. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"If I hurt you." he said quickly pointing to my neck.

I looked at his eyes giving him a real smile. "You didn't, thank you for asking." He nodded a little while now looking up at the ceiling. I put the cords on a side table by the machine head board as he raised his head and ask. "So, couldn't wait to get my shirt off again huh?" I looked back at him with my mouth open in surprise and turned to hide my smile as I giggled a little and pressed a few buttons. He was suddenly sucked into the scanner tube as I looked over the screen. I took copies and printed the X-rays of his whole body skeleton. After being done I led him out as he put on his shirt again. "I'm going to talk to the others now. Stay here." I told him with a smile.

In the other room, sat Xavier; Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Allas. After setting the X-rays on the bright screen, I started to talk. "The metal is an alloyed called adamantium, supposedly indestructible. It's surgically graphed into his entire skeleton." I told them as I ran my hand over his whole body X-ray graph. Jean was studying it as Ororo spoke aloud. "How could he survive a procedure like that?"

"His mutation." Jean spoke. "He has uncharted regenerating capability." I finished for her. "Which enables him to heal rapidly." she finished for me. We both smiled at each other as I continued. "This makes his age impossible to determine." "He could be very well older than you Professor." Jean said looking at him. I turned to the screen as Scott asked clearly. "Who did this to him?" "He doesn't know. Neither does he remember his life before it happened." I told him while thinking about how Logan feels about it.

"Experimentation on mutants." said Xavier. He took a deep breath before continuing while moving the handle on his wheel chair forward, making him scoot closer to Logan's X-ray. "It's not unheard of, but I never seen anything like this before." "What do you think Magneto wants with him?" Scott asks.

"I'm not entirely sure it's him Magneto wants."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like. Rate or review wether you want or not. More chapters later.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Jean later offered to show Logan his new room after dinner as I decided to do shopping for some new clothes and things for Logan. After getting a leather jacket I drove away in my 1978 Ford Mustang II Cobra while the others were barely eating dinner, I soon found a department store not far. I remembered Logan's taste in clothes from the ones he showed up on. I even looked at the sizes for reinsurance incase. I parked and walked in to the building. I made my way over to the men's section to get one package of medium fitting white wife beaters, four pairs of flannel shirts, one green, two red, and one blue, also got him his size of four blue jeans; same brand as his worn ones. Pushing a cart I got him a box of some cigars that I hoped he liked. I didn't know what kind but I decided to get the same Caden used to smoke. At the thought of him, I shook my head and continued looking for men products.<p>

Looking for shampoo for Logan a man came up behind me and grabbed for heads and shoulder. "Looking for something for your boyfriend, perhaps maybe a husband?" I smiled and slightly turned to the man behind me. "My husband, yes." The man was somewhat attractive, but not nearly attractive as I found Logan. "He's a lucky man I will say. Do you need help?" I smiled sweetly to him and shook my head no. "I'm almost done here, but thank you." He smiled back sadly and nodded. He walked away as I sighed. Grabbing the rest of the things he might need from remembering the things I had around for Caden, I made my way to the cash register and paid for all the things.

I soon arrived quickly home levitating the nearly six filled bags. As I entered the house, I felt the kids in their rooms ready to sleep. I found Jean's and Logan's energy along with Scott up stairs. Following the energy I saw Jean exit a room. I walked up to her and said goodnight. I found Scott telling Logan to stay away from Jean. As I also said goodnight to Scott, he walked away from the now closed door. I knocked on Logan's door. "Yes?" he asked when he saw me after opening his door. "I brought you some things." he let me entered the room as he shut the door and walked over by me in the center of the room. I sat all the bags on his bed and started to pull all things out.

"I don't know how long you are staying here with us and I took the liberty of buying you some things myself. I bought you four pairs of your size jeans, four flannel shirts, green, two reds, and blue. Also I got you some white wife beaters and here's a belt with a buckle incase. Oh and here is a pair of work tan boots too, your size. Some boxers and as a welcome gift, I also got you this cigar package. I smelt your breathe when you had grabbed me this morning and it smelt of cigar, so I got you some. My grandfather and a friend of mine smoked cigars a lot when I was little and a couple of years ago, so I recognized the scent. These clothes were kind of the same you came in here with so I hope I got the right ones. Since the clothes you originally had were all trashed. Sorry if I didn't though. I also got you something's for the bathroom and etcetera." I told him while sorting them out on his bed. "Um thanks…Ellie right?" he asked. I turned to him as my hair settled around my shoulders. "Yes. Ellie Grey." I smiled at him. "You related to Jean?"

"Yes. She's my younger sister, only by a year."

"What's your power?" he asked.

"I have Telepathy, Telekinesis, and some Barrier Capabilities. I have the ability to read minds, sonically levitate, rapidly move animate and inanimate matter, and the ability to create force fields. Sometimes, I'm able to form one of my force fields within an object and expanding the field; causing my target to explode." I told him smiling. "You're like your sister." he said. "Yes but she can't do anything force field like me…that's the difference." "So can you read my mind?" "Yes…but not now…it's late." I told him taking my eyes away from him, realizing how close we had gotten when we were talking.

"Where's your room?" he asked slyly. I giggled and went up to him again. So close I swear our lips were so close to touching each other. "I'm across from you." I used my telekinesis to move all of his stuff to its rightful place. "Your other stuff that you originally came here in that wasn't really damaged, is in this room too. Goodnight Logan." I told him as I made my way across the hall and into my room. With my powers I closed the door, got my pajamas bottoms on my bed, and put my hair up. I slipped off my pants, jacket, and left on my wife beater. I took my red plaid PJ's from my bed and put them on. I went on my bed, pulling the cover on and telekinetically turned off my lamp drifting off in a soundless sleep.

It wasn't long till I knew that once I fell asleep, he would appear. My nightmare reappeared like it did every night since his death. "Ellie?" a voice came from beside me as I opened my eyes to see a bright room. With deep breathes I saw me floating in the air like all those years ago. Caden came through the door walking towards my floating body. In a hurry I tried to yell for him. I tried to get to him to stop him, but I couldn't move; I couldn't speak. I just stood there not being able to move at all, just watching against my will. I tried so hard to yell and scream trying to wake up by looking at the ceiling crying. I looked back to the scene only to yelp as Caden stood there in front of me, staring at me straight on. "You killed me." He said as my head began to move to the right then left trying to move away. "You murdered me." Tears fell from my eyes as he began to disintegrate into ashes like he did that night. "Why Ellie, why did you kill me?" I then gasped out no suddenly jumping up from bed. I was breathing in a fast paste sitting on my bed wiping my face trying to get rid of my tears.

Not long into the silent night as I sat there leaning against my headboard I heard a scream, a cry for help, and running footsteps. I jumped off my bed and ran out of my room to see kids in the door way of Logan's room. "_Oh god_." went through my mind as Scott and Jean ran into the room. I followed the in pushing my way through as Ororo came in too. I saw Rouge let go of Logan as she stepped back. Logan fell to the ground with a thump. Both I and Jean ran up to him. I picked up his head onto my lap checking his vitals to see if he was ok. "Scott, grab a pillow." Jean told Scott. I heard Rouge tell Ororo that it was an accident. Scott looked over to Storm and Rouge to see Rouge running out of the room before Ororo could reply to her. Storm then rushed all the kids to bed as me and Jean both levitates Logan back on his bed knowing he was okay. After everyone was gone, I pulled Logan's bed sheets back onto him. I turned to the professor and nodded to him. Repeating my goodnights to everyone when they left the room, I stayed. I sat on his bed beside him looking at him. My fingers started to move on their own, moving to his jaw, lining his jaw line to his ear, then into his surprisingly soft hair. My fingers went from his hair to his eyebrow down to his lips. Stopping myself from going farther I looked at him and jumped up. Getting back into my room and settling down, I drifted into a deep slumber. Knowing the professor went back in to speak to him when he wakes.

It was already morning as both Jean and I were in the hospital room in the basement looking over things as the Professor called us in our minds to the Cerebro. We looked at each other confused and paced to the Cerebro to see Scott, Storm, Allas, and Logan. The Professor did his thing and entered the room. As Charles and Logan talked inside Cerebro, we both learned that Rouge had run away. I was dressed in clothing same as Jean but with black dressed pants instead of a skirt. Both our hair was down, only her was curled at the bottom as mine was naturally wavy.

Logan came back to the hall stopping in front of Jean and beside me. The X-doors closed as Logan looked at Jean. "Have you ever…?" "Use Cerebro?" she finishes for him. He continued to look at her. "No." she said shaking her head a little as she glance at the doors. "It takes a grave control and uh for someone like me it's …" she stopped talking as Scott finished for her. "Dangerous." she stood there still even though her eyes looked to her left to where Scott was standing behind her. Logan then turned to me as I cut him off. "I can use it no problem…but at the same time…for too long at once. It'll kill me." I told him while staring at Jean. The doors suddenly opened to reveal Xavier. "She's at the train station." "Where is it?" Logan asked. "A few miles west from here." Charles told him. Logan looked at me and turned away to walk down the hall. "Logan you can't leave the mansion. It's too dangerous. It's the opportunity that Magneto needs." "Listen. I'm the reason she took off..." "We had a deal." Xavier told him trying to get him not to leave. Storm then cut in beside Logan. "She's alright. She's just upset." "We can get her back just as fine Logan. Don't worry. She'll be okay." I told him while looking at him in the eyes showing him that I wasn't lying, but I knew from his thoughts that his mind was already set. As he walked away from everyone I quietly whispered in head his head, "_Please be careful_."

"Storm, Cyclops, Allas, and Ellie; Find her see if you all can talk to her." the Professor told us all. We all turned and took off walking to the cars. As we entered the garage, Scott stopped us by just stopping in the middle of a clear spot with his mouth open. "What?" Storm asked him. He looked at all of us and asked. "Where's my motorcycle?"

We shook our heads as Allas asked me in her head. "_You think it was that Logan guy?_"

"_Aye, He got here faster than I thought and took Scott's ride_." I answered her back in her mind. After getting in the car she snickered as I looked at what she was wearing. She had on a lightweight cotton harem pants, stretchy tank top, and a hip scarf filled with loose coins to make the tradition noise, all black and gold. When people first meet her they think of a gypsy's belly dancer. They thought wrong. Her tribe specializes in that category for belly dancers but all female in her tribe wear colorful belly dancer outfits, even if they aren't dancers. She had her traditional feet slave bracelets on both feet. Arm gold cuffs around her wrist with one serpent arm band twisting on her left arm between her elbow and shoulder. Her hair was down as normal and brushed. Feeling the car stop I looked out the window to see the Train Station.

We filed out and went inside. Both Storm and Allas went to the counter where they buy tickets to ask questions as me and Scott went to the train schedule thing. I felt Scott move so I looked over to him on my right side to see him smile at a young boy who was smiling at him. The mother saw and rushed the boy away. "Don't mind them." "Of course." he said back. We both then heard a crack as I turn to see both Allas and Storm being held by their necks from Sabertooth. "Storm, Allas!" I yelled at them as Scott already started to walk towards them. I followed closely behind as I sensed Toad not far. I was about to tell Scott as a tongue came from nowhere and took Scott's Visor away. I turned to the roof to stop Toad but he suddenly spitted his acidic mucus at my face. I was about to try and get it off but it instantly harden. I tried to scream and yell but I got only mumbles coming from my mouth as I fall to the floor clawing my face. Screams and yells came from all direction as Scott finally closed his eyes from over damaging the ceiling.

I heard thunder and a growl from my far right as I try to continue to get this glob off of me. I was starting to lose air until I unleashed a barrier like form growing between my skin and the goo cracking it and breaking it. With a big gasp of air I tried to get my breathing back. I found Scott and Storm with Allas as we all left back to the mansion a.s.a.p. We finally got back to the school I took off to the upstairs to find Charles and Logan. Logan was washing his face as me, Ororo, and Allas stood at the door way. "You said he wanted me." Logan told Charles as I fixed my shirt. "I made a terrible mistake. His helmet was design to block my telepathy?" Charles said with a hint of confusion in his tone. "I couldn't see what he was after for until it was too late." he said more likely to himself. All of us looked at the professor. Logan then moved and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked hurriedly. "He wants to get Rouge back." I told her. "I'm going to find her." He said. "How?" the professor quickly injected as Logan stopped at the door way. He turned still trying to get his jacket on. "The traditional way, Look!" he said. He walked out and down the hall. Both I and Storm headed after him as Allas went to Charles. "Logan. You can't do this alone." Ororo said to him trying to get him to stop. "And who's going to help me, you? So far you've done a bang up job." he told her while walking. "Then help us. Fight with us." I intervene. He turned to face me and Ororo while replying. "I fight with you? Join the team? Be X-Men? Who the hell do you think you are? You are a mutant. The whole world out there is filled with people that hate and fear you and you wasting your time trying to protect them." he paused as both I and Ororo were silent. I looked away hurt. "I got better things to do." he said as he turned and took only three steps before turning back to us and continued. "You know that there is a war coming." He looked at both of us in the eye, well more likely at Ororo since I was looking to the side angry and upset. "You sure you're on the right side?" "At least I've chosen a side." Ororo told him. I couldn't help but smile at that. Logan turned away again and opened the door to reveal a man. The man was taking real deep breathes and told Logan. "I'm looking for Dr. Ellie and Jean Grey." the man then fainted and fell onto Logan. I yelped as Logan freaked too. All three of us made our way to the basement infirmary while I contacted Jean and the Professor telepathically. Logan then loaded the guy onto the metal table after getting into the room.

I settled all the equipment up and hooked him into the machines after taking off his jacket and shirt. After putting the patches on him I finally got my lab coat on and my hair up in a sloppy bun. Jean then entered in her own white doctor's coat with Charles beside her. They came up to the laying man as Logan leaned against a table beside me. It was hard trying not to blush by the closeness of him. Ororo stood to the far end near the door watching from afar... "Senator Kelly. I'm Professor Charles Xavier." he told Kelly. The Senator was taking more deep breathes as he said aloud. "I was afraid if I went to a hospital they would-" "treat you like a mutant." the Professor finished for him. Kelly continued to take deep gasps of air as his eyes moved from Charles to the ceiling. "We're not what you think. Not all of us." Charles told him as Kelly gazed at him again. "Tell that to the ones that did this to Me." he told Charles vastly. The Professor moved his wheelchair to be right behind the head as Kelly lay.

"Senator, I want you to try and relax. I'm not going to hurt you." he told him while placing his hands on each side of the Senator's head and leaned in. Kelly looked straight at the ceiling while the Professor closed his eyes. Soon later the professor's head went up as he peers straight. The Professor then let go. "Everyone please follow me. Storm, Allas stay here and watch over Senator Kelly please." we all followed closely behind the Professor, but I was slowly falling behind touching my throat. Logan noticed and fell back a little to end up beside me. "You okay?" Logan asked me quietly. I gazed at him before nodding. "I think this is wrong. Something big is going to happen, I can feel it, and from the attack I got from Toad early at the train station, my lungs still hurt. He spit his acid on my face and closed off my airway. I was about to suffocate if I didn't create the barrier in time to break it off." as I moved my hands down to my arms to soothe them, rubbing them to get warmer. Before I knew it Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him, stopping us from walking. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I'm also sorry for what I said earlier to you and Storm." he told me as we stared at each other. I smile at him a little and looked down flushed. "Thank you Logan. That means a lot to me." I quickly kissed his cheek and continued down the hall. We all made it to the meeting room to see Scott there. I decided to sit with Allas almost near Jean who was beside Scott with Logan behind him pacing back and forth.

* * *

><p>So good so far? Well, I'm gonna keep going.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"The machine has radiation that triggers mutation in all ordinary human beings." Charles told everyone. "But the mutation is unnatural." Jean added. "Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately." I included. "What affect does the radiation have on mutants?" Scott asked. "There appears to be none." the Professor answered him. "But I fear that it'll seriously harm any normal person exposed to It." he said while turning to all of us then landed his eyes on Logan. "So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan asked from behind me. The Professor grunted and waved his hand. "I don't know." Logan furiously threw his hand down with the jacket and paced even more. "Wait a second." Allas intervened. "You said that this machine draws its power from Magneto and that it weakened him?" she continued. "Yes." the Professor answered her. Logan stopped pacing and paid attention. "In fact it nearly killed him." the Professor said. "He's going to transfer his power to Rouge and use her to power the machine." Logan stepped in. "Cyclops. You, Storm, and Allas ready the jet. I'm going to find Rouge. Ellie you get Logan a Uniform. Jean-" the Professor was saying to us till Scott intruded. "Now wait a minute. He's not coming with us is he?" Jean rolled her eyes for some reason unknown to me as the Professor gave a yes. "I'm sorry Professor, but he'll endanger the mission and-" Logan decided to join the conversation. I ignored both of the men as I got up waiting for Logan to follow me. It was then when the doors were strongly opened to reveal a disturbed Storm. "Senator Kelly is dead." she clearly stated. Everyone was in deep silence as Charles exclaimed "I'm going to find her." Logan and Scott gave each other glowered looks. "Settle this." Charles said in a deadly tone.<p>

As I was about to get Logan his new uniform, Jean yelled for everyone to the infirmary. "Oh god." I yelped as I looked away trying not to cry as Professor Xavier was laid on the metal table. Jean was checking his vitals as Ororo stood near. Scott and Logan were standing near each other as Allas was hugging my arm. "I'm sorry." Logan told us all as he walked passed me and Allas. I took off angrily as I followed him, without noticing Allas stayed.

"Logan! Wait!" I yelled to his back, but he kept his lazy fast stride. "_Damn it_." I cursed in my head as I jogged up to him. Grabbing his bicep, I pulled him back, stopping him from continuing on as I stepped in front of him. I looked into his eyes as I kept blocking his way. "Get out of my way darlin'." He told me as I made no intention to move. He suddenly gently yet roughly pushed me aside and continued down the hall. Putting my hand up in anger, I created a force field. Logan ran into it and angrily turned around to face me with his hand holding his nose till it hurt no more. "No, because you need to know that this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. What happened to the Professor wasn't anyone's fault. No one could have known that this would happen. So please," I told him in a hurry and loudly walking up to him till I got close and then whispered in sadness, "Please don't say you're sorry.", "The Professor's going to be fine. He wasn't badly injured just put into sleep." I told him quietly. Not moving my eyes away from his, I brought my hand up to his left cheek cupping it. "Even if the professor is unconscious, I can still access the Cerebro. I promise not to stay on it long or try too hard, but I will find her for you Logan. We will get her back and beat Magneto." I spoke to him softly and truthfully, never breaking our heated eye contact. Before I knew it, he had me in his arms. Holding me tightly as if he loosened, I'd disappear. I brought my arms up to his back grabbing onto his shirt securely bringing us closer.

We loosened moments later looking at each other. Our faces coming closer together, our lips barely an inch from touching, but soon enough the moment ended. I pulled back as the name Caden roamed my mind like a plague. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad. His expression was covered in confusion as I was about to explain. My mouth opened to speak up till I felt it.

I felt Jean using the Cerebro. "NO!" I yelled out as I ran all the way to the elevator, with Logan trailing behind me, and then to where I saw Scott and Jean leave the room with Jean leaning on him. "I know where Magneto is headed." she said. All I did was nod as Logan grabbed my arm for reassurance and followed them to the strategy room. I stood right beside Logan as Scott told everyone what was going on. "Magneto is here. On Liberty Island." he was telling as the round small table we surrounded showed 3-D forms. "Now presumably his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the U.M Summit on Ellis Island." "He doesn't know his machine kills and judging by what the professor saw. If Magneto gave Rouge enough power. He can wipe out everyone in New York City." Storm continued. After five seconds of silence Scott replied. "Alright, now we can insert here at the George Washington Bridge. Come around the bank just off of Manhattan. Then land on the far side of Liberty Island, here." Logan looked up from the form and asked. "What about harbor patrol, Radar?" "If they have anything that can pick up our jet, then they deserve to catch us." Scott answered him. We all nodded then headed to the uniform cases. Everyone grabbed theirs as I got one for Logan. "Here put this on and meet us through that door right there. Okay?" I told him. He nodded as me and Allas went to change. We decided to leave our hair down like Storm unlike Jean putting it up. My uniform was exactly Jeans, but lines were colored orange. My curves were more defined and hugged tightly. "I don't like this tight leather. It's so hard to move in." Allas started to complain. "Oh don't start now." I wined at her as we climbed up the ramp to the Blackbird. Storm and Scott got in the driver's seats, Jean and Logan behind them, then me and Allas behind them. As we walked from the entrance of the room to the ramp of the jet; I couldn't help but check how Logan's body was hugged perfectly. "_I wondered if it's better with the uniform off_." I thought. What I didn't know was that the whole time we exited out of the dressing rooms; He has been looking at me. "You guys actually go outside in these things?" Logan asks stretching in his suit in his seat. "What would you prefer? Yellow spandex?" Scott told him. "Defiantly not on you." Allas said quietly but the whole plane heard. Everyone besides Scott started to chuckle, laugh, or snicker. Scott and Storm started up the Jet as the roof of the room was opening. The jet hover a little which freaked Logan out. "whoa." he startled. As the blackbird hovered into the air more, Storm then drove it out into the sky. While sitting here I see Logan take his claws out to make holes at his knuckle. I giggled silently knowing Logan heard as Allas, Storm, and Jean just stares and looks away.

"Okay there is the bridge. I'm taking her down." Scott announced. After we went under the bridge Scott asked Storm. "Storm, some cover please." I could tell that Storms eyes were getting covered in all white as there was fog rolling in fast. Scott then pressed a few buttons. The jet went dark with red lining and a red visor over the window. Clearly as spotless we can all see the Liberty Island in the fog. I sat quietly as Scott brought the jet over by the bank of the Island. We kind of landed a little ruff on the water as I can tell that Logan was shaken. I blushed slightly about thinking of him. "Sorry." came from Scott. "You can say sorry when I drown you." Allas said quietly. Scott ignored that as Logan spoke up. "You call that a landing?"

We all exited the Jet and hiked up on the rocky bay. As we finally reached the flat surface Scott looked up at the statue. "The torch." he said to Logan. I was right behind Scott and in front Storm when we entered the statue. The news was on in the front desk really loud. Everything was perfect and silence till the metal detector went off. Everyone turned as their heart was beating faster. Logan was standing there as the alarm went louder. He let his claws out and plunged them into the red let alarms. The alarm shut off as he looked at us, only Scott. He only allowed two claws sheathed back into his hand only show the middle one flicking Scott off. Scott smiled big time and turned to keep walking. We all turned from Logan with annoyed looks and followed behind Scott. It wasn't till we stopped slowly as Logan and sniffed. "There's someone here." he said and sniffed again. "Where?" Scott asked. "I don't know. Keep your eye open." Logan answered as we all looked everywhere around us. "Logan." Scott said. I turned around to see Logan walk away ahead. "Damn it." Scott murmured. We continued to look around as Logan quickly came back. "Anything?" Scott asked him. "I know that someone is here. I just can't see them." he said. Scott looked in my direction as I saw Logan take out his claws walking towards Scott. "Scott!" I yelled as another Logan came out of nowhere attacking the other Logan. "Logan!" I yelled. They took off fighting and rolling off in another room. Scott was about to attack but couldn't tell which one was the real Logan. "Wait!" they both yelled. Then the closer Logan cut a lining to something which made the door shut them in the room leaving us on our own.

"Alright back up. Back up." Scott told us all and scooted us back. Just as he was about to shoot the door a green tongue came from the darkness and latched itself to a tube in the ceiling. Toad came with it and kicked Scott in a case of an artifact. I and Allas jumped out of the way as Toad split kicked both Storm and Jean. He landed on the floor taking his green tongue into his mouth. Just as Jean landed on the floor sideways, Toad threw his tongue at another door that separated the room Scott landed in to the one we were in and closed it. He tongue then grabbed Storm's arm as she looked at him and threw her up onto the second floor. He did the same to Allas except he threw her into another room and slammed her against a statue. He quickly closed the door to that room as he turned to me and Jean. He started to play with me and her by coming closer to us and making us jump at his reaction. I was about to attack him with my force field to trap him but then he started to go all ballerina on me. I gave a confusing look as he got all serious again and jump a little towards me and Jean. We both jumped a little when that instant he jumped at us. She raised her right arm up as I raised my left and we both stopped him in midair. He abruptly spitted his acidic mucus at Jeans face. She let her concentration go as I screamed her name and looked at him as he fell to my eye level. I was about to shock him as he spitted acidic mucus on my own face…again. I screamed as he fell to the floor. I went everywhere bumping into everything trying to get the thing off of me and breathe. Toad disappeared to somewhere as I hear a big blast. I knew Scott was then ok. I heard him call her name as I found myself making my way farther from them. I couldn't breathe and I could find my way back to the voices of Jean and Scott. I couldn't breathe and see at all. I heard from a distance. "We need to find Ellie. She was hit with the same thing. She can't live without air for long Scott. We need to find her." I tried to get closer to the voice but I was getting farther and closer to a clashing noise revealing some sort of fight.

I felt Logan's energy nearer now as I hear a grunt and a yelp. "_Logan I need help, I can't breathe or see. Help_!" I telepathically told him. I felt worry in his head as I stumbled onto a wall. "_Ow_." I thought in my own head. I heard a gasp of pain and a thud on the ground. "_Logan?_" I telepathically asked him. "_I'm fine. I'm coming for you now_." he thought back to me. I then fell to the ground trying to keep my last air to use as I was breeching unconsciousness. It was then when I heard a 'snikt'. A hand held my back up from the floor as something clawed my face twice. As they took off the mucus I heaved for air. The person held me close to them, taking me into their body. "Logan?" I asked with a raspy voice. "Yah darlin' I'm right here. I told you I promised that I wouldn't let anything happened to you." I quickly hugged him back as reinsurance. He brought me up to stand as I got my balance back. I shook my head and wiped my face. I knew I had to do it, I had to and I took the chance. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips against his. Our kiss was brief and quick as I told him whispering trying to level my breath to normal, "Thank you for saving me." With a quick peck I spoke. "We have to get back to the others fast." I told him. We made our way through a maze as he told me to stay aside from the closed door. He opened it abruptly and I heard Logan. "Hey! Hey! It's me." I then heard Scott's voice. "Prove it." "You're a dick." I heard Logan reply to Scott. I started to laugh my ass off as I heard Scott again. "Okay." I came from the side of the door and walked to Scott and Jean with Logan. "Logan saved me no worries." I told Jean. "Thank you Logan." Jean declared to him. We all heard something from the second floor and we all looked up to see Storm. "Hey." she said to us as she turned away.

Allas then bombarded the door that blocked her. "Where is that stupid disgusting Toad? Fodedor mãe vai buscá-lo desta vez!" she yelled then in her language. "As long as you're okay Allas." I explained to her. We soon found some stairs leading to the head of the statue. In order it went Scott, Jean, Allas, Storm, Me and last Logan. As we reached the top of the never ending stairs, we glanced up at the torch. "Everybody get out of here!" Logan yelled at all of us. "What is it?" Storm asked him. "I can't move." he said as his body turned sideways to us and then slammed against the metal building. "Logan!" I yelled at him as metal small beams came and took everyone slamming them into the walls, hooking them there. Scott tried to hit the beams with his laser but was soon caught too. Allas was hooked right beside Storm as I was hooked by Logan. My waist, Hands, and neck were held by metal beams.

Magneto floated in to the room from the hole in the ceiling and looked at us. "Ah, my brothers, Welcome." he said in that stupid voice of his. "And you." he directed towards Logan. "Let's point those claws in a safer direction." he smirked as he raised his right hand up. My body was then moved sideways making me face Logan's side and my body was against a beam sticking out of the wall. He turned Logan's body towards mine and strapped him there with the metal beams. He then got Logan's arms and put them facing outstretch at me. His knuckles touching a little lower of my collar bone. If Logan were to release his claws, then it would go through me. Logan looked scared and pissed while I was scared.

After Magneto finished, Sabertooth dropped in. "You better close your eyes." he said meantime Sabertooth went up to Scott and grabbed his visor. "Storm, Fry him." Scott told Storm. "Oh yes! A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor. I thought you lived at a school?" glimmered sarcastically Magneto.

"Mystique? Mystique?" Magneto was asking in a headphone walky talky thing. "I've seen Senator Kelly." Jean spoke up. "So the good Senator survived his fall." Magneto said as he got closer to Jean and Cyclops. "And he swimmed to shore." he added with no hint of surprise, but sarcasm. "He's become even more powerful than I could've imagined."

"He's dead." Jean answered.

"You killed him you heartless bastard." I yelled at him facing Logan still with my eyes looking at Magneto.

"Just like you killed your husband." he replied back at me smiling.

My mouth opened as tears rolled down my face. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't face Logan. Not before I saw his shocked expression.

"Oh such a horrible death he had to endure." He said with humor.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled with my eyes closed trying to stop my tears.

"It's true." Storm inquired. Magneto ignored me and went up to Storm. "Like those people down there will die." Allas included. "You sure you're sure of what you saw?" he asked her closely.

"Why do none of you try to understand of what I do?" Magneto asked us all as he paced the center. "Those people down there control our fate and the fate of any other mutant." after a short silence and pause he continued. "Well soon our fate will be theirs." It was then everyone heard Rouge's cry for help. She cried for help two more time till Logan said something. "You're so full of shit." when he was sure that he had Magneto's attention he continued. "If you are really righteous, it would be you in that thing." I could tell Magneto was getting overly anger till he levitated himself out of the room and up into the sky. Rouge was begging for help as Logan got more pissed off. As my tears stopped I looked at the metal around my body until I saw that the ones attach to the beam behind me, the beam wasn't strong, and then I got the idea. "_Logan. Stab me_." he looked up at me instantly. "_No_." "_Yes Logan please, Trust me on this_." I stared into his gorgeous brown chocolate eyes. "_Stab me_." we stared at each other. "_Now_!" was echoed through his mind. "NOOO!" was yelled from Logan as he stabbed his claws into me. I screamed a little and gasped as the end of his claws hit the beam behind me, breaking the smaller beams, with the help of my powers, which hooked me up to the beam break. He sheathed his claws back as he stared at me scared and regretful. I gasped for air again as tears ran down my face as I stared at him. The metal gave and allowed my body to fall to the floor. "Ellie!" was chorused through the girls. I landed on the floor with a thud and closed my eyes. Blood seeped through everything flooding the floor I laid on. Everyone watched as Sabertooth stepped closer to my body. With all my power as Sabertooth was about to pick me up, I threw the metal off of Logan. I got up a little as Sabertooth threw me at the wall across from Storm and Allas as Logan stabbed Sabertooth. Sabertooth growled as he picked up Logan and threw him over me to outside. I grabbed my bleeding wounds as I grew weaker. Sabertooth followed him outside soon after.

"Ellie, you okay?" Jean asked

"I'm hanging in there." I reply to her weakly. "You're losing a lot of blood." She said in worry.

I reached my right arm out to Storm and Allas as I try to move the metal off of them. But pain surged through my body. "Ahhhhh-" I screamed loudly as me and Jean sees three metal claws come through the wall by her face. I yelp as I grabbed my bleeding wounds tighter.

Sabertooth abruptly came back and advanced towards Strom and Allas. He petted both their faces and whispered between their ears. "You both owe me a scream." Logan unwarily jumped in and pointed to Sabertooth. "Hey bub, I'm not finished with you yet." there was a clashing outside as Logan looked somewhere else then at me on the floor. He looked back a Sabertooth angry. "Jean." he said. Jean whispered something to Scott but Scott was rejecting. I closed my eyes as soon as Logan said. "You dropped something." there was a blast and a growl. I knew Sabertooth was gone. Logan freed everyone. I stood up ignoring the pain as I nodded to Logan. I then limped over and stood next to him looking up at a circular thing with Rouge in it.

"I got to get her out of there. Cyclops can you hit it?" Logan asked. Scott looked up with his hand on the visor. "The rings are moving too fast." "Just shoot it." Logan said raising his voice. "I'll kill her. Storm can you get me up there?" Scott asked her but she shook her head no. "I can't control it like that. You'll go right over that torch." she told him. "Then let me go." Logan asked. Scott looked at him. "If I don't make it, then at least you can still blast the damn thing.", "Alright do it." Scott said nodding. "Ellie, Jean use your powers and try to steady him." "Hang on to something." Storm said as her eyes went white. The wind picked up big time and everyone but Logan grabbed something. Both I and Jean then lifted our hands. Her right and my left as Logan looked at both of us and he started to levitate. We levitated him over in the air to the top of the thing that has Rouge inside of it. He grabbed the thing as Jean and I left him there. A white see-through barrier started to form round the torch and was making its way down toward us. Storm, Jean, and I let go of our powers as Logan made his way through to Rouge, but as he was about to cut the spinner, Magneto stopped him with his weak power. Magneto was bending Logan's claws back as Scott brought up his hand to his visor. "Scott, wait!" Jean yelled over the noise at him. "Jean!" I yelled at her as the white orb got bigger and bigger.

"Jean I have to." Scott yelled.

"Just wait." she yelled back at him.

"I have a shot." Scott said as Rouge yelps got louder.

"I'm taking him." Scott said as finally blasted a laser at Magneto. The laser hit its target and Logan went for the prize.

Logan swept his claws at the spinner and yelled as the metal finally hit the claws and broke off the pieces. The weapon broke into many parts as the white orb dispersed. We quickly left to the jet as we saw the harbor patrol coming. After getting into our seats with the help of Jean I clutched my wound. "I'm fine. Now let's get the others." I told them. Scott flew the Blackbird over the torch as Allas and Storm grabbed Rouge and Logan. As soon as we were as situated we flew home. During the flight, I was leaning against the wall in the back of the plane with Logan's head on my lap. Jean had put gauzes on my wounds, but they wouldn't stop bleeding. I petted Logan's hair and face hoping he would wake up, hoping that Logan and Rogue would wake up. "_Please be okay_." I silently whispered into his ear. Before I knew as the jet landed, Jean unbuckled herself and made her way to me. My sight began to blur and black spots appear. "Ellie? Ells? Ellie!" Jean yelled and screamed as I fainted from blood loss.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW...new chapter on its way. rate and review if you like.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though Caden, Ellie, and Allas (Al - lus) belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I had healed with three small scars along both my collar bones. Yippee, six small scars to be proud of now. Hint my sarcasm. Even though I think they are cute. I was in the Infirmary room at the mansion checking over all Logan's vitals again. It's been almost about a week since the whole Magneto attack. I haven't had a single nightmare since Logan's been here, well only one I can remember. Since that night I was in his room. I had only worried over his wounds and him not waking yet. Logan was healing a whole lot slower than normal yet faster than normal. He had all his strength and power to heal Rouge. I looked over to Jean to see the professor awake and I smiled at them, but when I glanced back down at him. I petted Logan's face, my smile went away. Not knowing that the professor and Jean were watching my every move.<p>

Two hours later in the morning was when Jean led the Professor back to his room.

I went to check all Logan's wounds but to see that they were all finally healed. I removed some patches on his chest feeling his soft skin till I got to his stomach patch. I removed it to find no wound. I ran my fingers on his stomach only to get a giggle and him grabbing my hand lightly. I was in shock staring at the hand as he made grunting noises. "Ugh…that tickles." I couldn't help but smile a big smile as he opens his eyes at me "Hey." I whispered to him. "Hey." he whispered back. "How are you feeling?" I asked him with tears emerging. "Fantastic. How are your wounds?" was his reply as some tears came out. I quickly try to wipe them away, but his thumb beat me to it. His thumb then left my face after getting my tear. It went down to my spaghetti strapped shirt under my doctor's coat. His thumb and finger ran over my scarred wounds on both my collar bones. I shivered feeling really cold with his cold fingers on me as I opened my eyes to see his. "I'm okay." "Hey don't cry." he told me, I smiled and blushed lightly. "That was a brave thing you did." I told him back. He then got worried. "Did it work?" I smiled bigger. "Yes, she fine." I looked down then back at him. "She took on more of a few of your charming personality traits for a while." I added. He tried to chuckle but it came out more of coughs. "Well you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else." he said looking at me. I smiled and decided to tease him. "You know that Jean is married to Scott." he looked at me more. "Who said it was Jean?" I was about to reply when he asked. "How's the professor?" I looked down knowing what was really going on in his brain. "He's good." "K." was his only reply.

He still had a hold of my hand as he brought it up to his face and kissed my fingers. I smiled while looking down flushed and looked back at his eyes.

"I'm curious about Magneto said about your um husband." He said as I removed his bandages. "You don't have—" he tried to say before I shook my head. "No, you deserve to know." I replied to him. "It's time that I finally, really move on." I sat beside him of the metal table. He hesitantly grabbed my hand giving me support to talk. "My husband's name was Caden Grey. He didn't like his last name so he took mine. I always train in the Danger room when I get frustrated and one night I was really angry. I lost a fight and regretted it ever since. Next thing I know—" I paused staring at my lap. "I was floating in the air. I don't remember what had happened that night, but Jean had told me what happened and ever since I have been having these nightmares. Seeing what really happened. Oh god it was horrible." Tears where making their way to my eyes, I held it in and continued squeezing Logan's hand. "I remember seeing him in front of me. It wasn't me that was looking at him at all. Something was controlling me, it was taking over and power surged through me. I wasn't me at all and I was scared. Next thing I know, my body moved on its own, my hand rose towards Caden. He started to scream in pain as his body was disintegrating into ashes and he was…I was killing him and I couldn't stop it. I murdered my husband." I finished as I was crying. Logan somehow picked me up and held my on his lap as I cried. He held me so close and tightly as if he was afraid I was going to disappear. Time passed as my tears slowed and left. Drying my face he whispered into my ear with his gruff voice that made me shiver. "It wasn't your fault and I don't think he wants you to hurt yourself over it. He would want you to be happy and move on as best as you can. I know you're strong." "Thank you." I told him in a whisper. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you too." I moved from his arms not giving him time to reply back.

I unhooked him and gave him his clothes and everything. He left me in the lab as he went to his meeting with Xavier. I knew what the meeting was for and I tried hard to not cry but I couldn't help it. I cried with tears of sadness knowing of the plans and happiness knowing that he said that his heart belonged to me.

Everybody was in the living room looking at the news to find out that the sluttish bitch mystique was persecuting Senator Kelly. I sensed Logan and I looked at him while standing near Storm. Rogue followed him and I decided to meet Logan by the Garage. I led Scott's bike out and stood it on its tilt thing. I heard the front door open and closed. I stood there where he can't see me only the bike as he looked right. "I know your there." I sighed but smiled as I came out of the shadows in blue jeans, black boots, fitting white wife beater showing my curves, and my hair loose, a little wild. "Thinking of leaving without a goodbye?" I questioned him as I leaned on the bike. He smirked and leaned close to my face. "Maybe?" I pushed him away with my power and got off the bike. "You can take this. I'll tell Scott that I gave you permission." I smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you. You better come back in one piece okay." I told him trying not to cry looking away the whole time. I took off a necklace that I wore. It was my dog tags that I got for Christmas one year from a student. It had my name on one side and my mutant name on the other. "You bring this back to me, there yours now." I hanged the necklace around his neck as he stared at me. I let it go as it shined against his chest. With a sigh, a sniff, and a wipe on the eyes I looked up at him. "Get on." he got on the bike and started it up. Quickly, it left as it came. He kissed me lovingly on the lips. I kissed him back with much force, our lips molded together. He pulled my body closer to his, so tightly. My hands were roaming his hair and then locking on pulling his head closer to mine. Gasping for breath minutes later, we separated. Logan had his hand on the back of my head, bringing it forward, resting or foreheads together as he whispered his goodbye. "Bye." I whispered as he took off down the road and out of the open gates into the world.

I smiled saying, "Can't wait till he comes back." while walking back inside my home.

And never did I once have that horrible dream ever again.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go :) hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thinking of doing the sequel, next movie. But its kinda up to you people if you want more. rate or review if you like and thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
